


Alone

by LuckyKoneko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Archived From FanFiction.Net, Pre-Canon, freeverse poem, inspired by Evanescence's song "Your Star"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyKoneko/pseuds/LuckyKoneko
Summary: Archived from Fanfiction.net. Freeverse poem. Before Raphael, Amelda and Valon, there were others. They never served him quite as well.





	Alone

Once again, I have been betrayed

I was close

So close

And yet I failed

How many times have I failed?

I trusted them, and yet

They left me when I needed them

Turned against me

Fought me

Me

The one who raised them

Who took them in

When no one wanted them

Ungrateful fools

They may yet serve my purpose

Their souls have been taken

And I

I am alone now

But one day

One day

I will succeed


End file.
